Ranno
Ranno is a poison dart frog character and the third water based character in Rivals of Aether. He was released with Clairen on October 17, 2017. Attributes Ranno is a character who can choose to combo the opponent with quick, short-ranged aerials or zone them with poison darts and the toxic trap. His gameplay revolves around poisoning opponents to damage them and trapping opponents in a bubble to combo them. Strengths * His toxic trap enables him to pull off massive combos to poisoned opponents * He can mix up his recovery with the dive kick, spin, and toxic tongue attacks * Poison darts stop grounded approaches * The poison stacks deal damage for every attack/special input * Forward Aerial is a quick and effective spike * Has many long lasting hitboxes with Neutral Air, Back Air, Down Air, and Down Special * Sweetspotted strong attacks are very powerful Weaknesses * He is lightweight and easily comboed * He can be trapped in his own bubble ** After using Down Special, Ranno is very vulnerable and it is easy for any character to hit him upwards into his own bubble. * Side Special is very punishable if missed or used too often * Some of his moves are very laggy (Down Special, Side Special, Up Tilt, Forward Tilt) Techniques * Super Jump - Crouch and then full hop to leap high into the air * Needle (Dart) Boosting - Use Neutral Special right before running off a platform to make Ranno move faster through the air * Landing Needle throw - If you land while throwing needles, the move will continue with the grounded throw. This means that it is possible to throw some of the needles downwards and some of them upwards if you simply land while throwing needles. * Catapult - Use Aerial Side Special to grapple into the ground and buffer a jump to send Ranno flying across the stage ** Dan Fornace's "Sweet Sugary Ranno Tech" - Right after jump canceling a Side Special, you can use Side Special in the opposite direction to turn Ranno around, letting you use Back Aerials. This works because Side Special has a small amount of cooldown time. * Bubble Recovery - Ranno can use his bubble to help him recover. He can grapple to a bubble with Side Special or repeatedly Down Air a bubble to rise slowly. * Bubble Movement - Hold Down Special to move the bubble around freely and position it * Bubble Creation - Creating the bubble offstage can greatly benefit Ranno as he can grapple to it and it can 'catch' him if an opponent hits him into it. Using Down Special after a wall jump or after taking knockback will set up the bubble in an offstage position. Gameplay In-Game Info: "Ranno can poison opponents with his special moves, causing them to take damage when they attack. Ranno can trap opponents in a bubble. The more poisoned they are, the longer they are trapped. Ranno can use Forward Special to grab the ground with his tongue, propelling him quickly through the air." Elemental Powers: * POISON STACKS - Each character can have up to four poison stacks on them at once (They appear as small green dots over a character's head). Poisoned players take one damage each time they attack. Hitting Ranno removes a single stack. * TOXIC TRAP - Ranno’s Side Special and Down Special can place his opponents in a Toxic Bubble Trap that makes it easier for Ranno to combo. The length of time in the trap depends on the number of Poison Stacks on the opponent. * POISON SPIN - Ranno’s recovery onto stage has three options. He begins it with a Poison Lunge that is quick and knocks opponents away. After the lunge he can quickly Poison Kick down onto the stage with another quick strike. Or he can use the Posion Spin to fire out an array of Posion Darts in many directions. Moveset Background Story Ranno comes from the Swampy Estuary, a location east of Merchant Port. Although he is a martial arts master, he is rarely seen in combat. Protecting peace is his main goal. In Lovers of Aether Ranno is one of the twelve students available to romance at Aether High, and here, his pacifism is shown to be more self-proclaimed than anything. The first thing he's seen doing is practicing his spin kicks, and if partnering up with him during the Computer Lab Game, he explains his philosophy in detail, where he discusses how he believes peace is the expectation and how he'll make examples of those who disturb it. Aggressively. The night before the game begins, he and Wrastor confronted each other at the Ding Dong Tree. His path is completed by refusing to back up Wrastor's story. Trivia * Ranno was first revealed August 11, 2017 at Super Smash Con. He is the 9th original character and represents the element poison. * Ranno's name comes from the artist Marc Knelsen, (also known as El Ranno) who designed him, as well as the other 3 DLC characters. * Many of Ranno's moves come from Shiek in Smash Bros. These include Back Air, Forward Air, Neutral Air, Neutral Special, Up Smash, and Down Smash. * Infinite Trail - If you cancel an airdodge/wavedash/waveland with a taunt, Ranno will constantly make afterimages. This goes away after he is hit or dies. This was intentionally put in the game. * Ranno's collision box extends backwards while using his Side Special. This means that if you do this just before running off the end of a platform, he will use the grounded version of the move and then fall off the platform. * Bubble Glitch - An Etalus with Ice Armor can crouch-cancel Ranno's tongue attack. This will create a bubble around Etalus but Etalus will be able to move freely * Ranno has been added to Brawlhalla as an alternate skin for Wu Shang. * Despite not being playable in Abyss Mode, Ranno has an unused Abyss color in the game's files. Character Reveal Category:Characters Category:Image Needed Category:Page stubs Category:Downloadable Content